Zack comforts Maddie
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Its up to Zack to take care of Maddie when she gets kicked out of her home (ZACK/MADDIE ONESHOT)


**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

- Summary -

- Story -

- Chapter 1 -

- Bad date -

- Maddie's point of view -

So it was a typical afternoon I was just about to get off my shift Zack was coming out of the elevator like he did everyday he wanted to buy a candy bar he was finally over his crush it makes me sad a little since no one calls me sweet thang anymore but I was okay

"hey Madds can I get a pack of gum" he asked he now calls me Madds I liked sweet thang better but I guess he doesn't like me like that anymore I handed him a pack of gum and he paid me ten bucks and left he usually tipped me like this he knows how hard it is for me right now he helps me with everything and be there for me when I need some one but ever since I kissed him and said I hated him he didn't talk to me for two weeks then we gradually became friends he is the one who always puts me together when I break up with some guy he is always there for me I regret hurting him and breaking his heart I always wanted us to be more than friends but I didn't have the courage to tell him my true feelings and the age difference was a problem, I talked to Carey about this but she said he didn't have feelings for me and I shouldn't try to get back with him so I did as she said I still stayed his friend

"Madeline your shift is over but if you are willing to stay I would be happy to pay you overtime" Mr Moseby walked by,

I put the closed sign on the counter and took my purse a hot guy walked in front of me "cant you stay open for one more customer" the guy flirted with me I really didn't want a guy flirting with me now

"okay what do you want" I asked him I already knew he was going to ask me out

"okay the truth is I came over here to ask you out" he said his voice sounded just like Zack's he was the exact same replica of Zack Martin only older

"i am only free tonight tomorrow I have to work late so I guess tonight"

"okay so how about I pick you up here at nine" okay nine doesn't sound so bad why not

"okay by the way I am Maddie"

"wow what a beautiful name for a beautiful face by the way I am Brad I just moved in last month"

"bye Zack... Brad bye Brad see you later" I waved and took off to go home I almost messed up he looked a lot like Zack but acted nothing like him well it was good enough for me

I was walking down to my house when Zack stopped me "hey Maddie wait up" he yelled from a block away and he ran towards me

"there's something you don't know about Brad" he said and he sounded serious but he always didn't approve my dates and I always didn't approve any of the girls Zack date, it was something we did

"what" I asked I didn't believe Brad was a bad guy

"Brad is not who you think he is he's my cousin and he might hurt you so be careful I don't have a good feeling about him" Zack said

"your cousin oh that explains a lot thanks but I think I need to give him a chance okay Zack" I walked away ignoring him

"be careful Madds" he yelled and he went off I still don't understand why he said that and I don't think that Brad is a bad guy he looked so sweet

I made it home and I got dressed for my date I put on a dress Zack got me for Christmas last year, well all my current clothes were gifts I got from Zack, I went back to the tipton to meet up with Brad

Brad was in a tux he looked great and he took me to some fancy restaurant in his Lamborghini, he was rich, I hated that car its just for showing off and polluting the environment, Zack would never do anything like that he knows how much I care about the environment

"so tell me about your self" I asked Brad

"oh uh I moved here from New York last month I have a cousin in town well cousins twins they look just like me so I plan on meeting up with them and I also dated a couple of girls here and there but they didn't seem like the one I want to be with and I can see that you dated a lot of guys too huh?" he asked me

"yea yea but uh its so hard to find the one I hope its you" did I say that out loud oops I didn't mean to

"me too, so tell me about your self Maddie" he asked well this was a start many guys I date don't ask about me they just want to get in my pants so I guess he's different

"well I am seventeen my name is Maddie and I work at the tipton as the candy counter girl" I said

"ok cool" he replied

"so what uh did you do in New York" I asked

"collage" he replied and he moved closer to me and I got a little uncomfortable

"oh okay"

"so what about you"

We finished our dinner date and he offered to drive me home

he took me out in his car in a road I have never been in before and he suddenly stopped the car and turned off the engine

"uh Brad where are we" I asked it was dark and I got scared

"a place where nobody will find you or hear your screams" he replied with an evil grin which made me more nervous

"why would I..." it hit me like a ton of bricks I knew what he was up to I tried opening the car door but it was locked then I saw him pull out a gun and point it at my face

"okay bitch you are going to do what I tell you or I will kill you right here right now" he said holding the gun at my face and I nodded yes then he put the gun away in a place I cant reach it and started to remove my shirt I was crying but he didn't give a rats ass about me

"please don't do this to me, my parents will kick me out and I have no where to go please I am begging you" I begged I really didn't want this I knew at that moment ignoring Zack was a big mistake that I will regret for my entire life

"shut up whore, try something stupid and I will kill you, you have no idea what I am capable of" he yelled

I nodded yes

A few minutes later he threw me out of the car and took a knife and slit my wrists then he drove away my body was hurting like hell I used up all my strength to call Zack but his phone was turned off so I called Carrie

"please co...come get ...me" I managed to speak

"where are you sweetie" she asked

"i...don't kno...know...please Zack...tell Zack to come get me" I sobbed

"where are you" she asked, I looked around to find a sigh but everything was blurred

"i...Roxbury...please...pl...please tell Za... " I was getting dizzy

"okay honey okay just stay where you are I will come for you" she hung up

I lied on the side of the road where Brad threw me, I didn't have the energy to move I was sore in places that I have never been sore before and I was literally freezing to death, my whole body was hurting, Finally Carrie found me, she got out of her car and came towards me

"come here sweetie" she helped me up and took me to her car, she drove back to the hotel

I sat on the couch while she treated the cuts on my wrists and I fell asleep on her couch crying, Carey didn't ask me anything about what happened she knew it wasn't a good time, Zack and Cody have gone to a party that night

- The Next Day -

I woke up my whole body was sore from last night, Carey was already up, I didn't see Zack or Cody any where which was good since I didn't want to explain this to Cody not now anyway

"Maddie can you tell me what happened last night" Carey asked as she sat beside me

"I...I...was...raped"

"who did this" she asked she was shocked

"last night I went on a date with this guy, Zack said to be careful but I was too naive"

"should I call the cops or your parents" she asked

"no no don't tell my parents they will probably disown me I want to talk to Zack first" I said, Zack is my only real friend he always is there for me he always makes me feel better when I am sad, Carey knows this

"okay honey I will go get him" she left to their room

A minute later she walks out with Zack, Cody was sleeping over at his girlfriend's house

"Maddie is everything alright" he sat next to me

"Zack I" I rested my head on his lap and started crying

"what happened last night Maddie" he asked me, he was running his fingers through my hair trying to untangle it, he usually fixed my hair when I was upset

"Zack... he raped me" Tears started running down my eyes uncontrollably

Zack froze, he was shocked hearing this

"I am so sorry Maddie oh god I will kill him" Zack was starting to get angry

Zack and I always watch out for each other, I always help him when he is sad and he helps me when I am depressed, Zack gets angry when some one hurts me physically and emotionally, we look out for each other

"Zack can I stay with you today" I asked I really didn't feel like working, plus my body was still hurting

"yea yeah oh god how can he do this to you Maddie" he replied, he was still angry at Brad

I was crying into his shirt but he didn't mind I have ruined many of Zack's shirts that way but I always get him a new one and this time he was wearing a shirt I got him for his birthday, we usually shop for each other and I like what he picks for me and he likes what I pick for him I guess we have the same taste in everything

"Zack take care of her I have to go Mr Moseby wanted to meet me first thing in the morning" Carey grabbed her purse and left

Zack and I were alone in the suite when some one knocked on the door,

Zack opened it

"Is Madeline here" It was my father, he doesn't like it when I sleep over

"yea Maddie's here" Zack let him in

"Madeline I thought I made myself clear, you cannot sleep over with out my permission" my dad grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"I am sorry I am sorry" My dad saw the tears on my face and the dirt and blood in my clothes he released me and went towards Zack

"how dare you do this to my little girl" He yelled at Zack, he must have thought Zack did something to me

"no sir I didn't do anything please don't hurt me" Zack slowly backed away

My dad punched him in his stomach

"no he's right he didn't do anything he was helping me" I said

he said "shut up" and started hitting Zack, Zack could fight back but he didn't

"last night I got raped, Zack was trying to make me feel better" I explained my self to him hoping it would stop him from hurting Zack

"you raped her" my dad squeezed Zack's neck, I tried to get him off me but I didn't have the energy

"no some one else raped me he was just making me feel better please dad let him go I love him" I started crying

He got off Zack and slapped me

"dad please I can explain"

"come by our house later and pick up your stuff" he said and he started walking away

"no dad please don't kick me out I have no where to go please" I begged him but it was no use

After my dad left I helped Zack up and in to the couch

"Maddie I am so sorry about this" Zack said while I put an icepack over his head

"no Zack I am the one who should be apologizing, not you"

"Zack can I...can I...stay with you or a while, I have no where else to go" I asked him

"of course Maddie you can stay here as long as you want" he replied

"I am sorry you got beat up" I apologized

"its okay Maddie, its nothing compared to what happened to you last night" he replied

"Zack I am sorry, I really should have listened to you, you are always right"

"so you want some ice cream" Zack asked

"sure I will get it" I went over to the fridge and took the chocolate ice cream, it was our favorite, I took two spoons and we started eating it right out of the container

We finished all the ice cream and I helped Zack clean his room, Cody was still at his girlfriend's house and Carey was downstairs, Zack and I were alone

We spent the whole day together until Carey came home, I mean the suite and we went to bed, Cody called to say he wont be back till tomorrow so I slept in Zack's bed while he slept in Cody's

I woke up in the morning still sore from that night and I woke Zack up

"good morning Zack" I smiled at him

"AAAAAAAH" Zack jumped

"what?" I asked

"oh sorry I thought you were a Zombie" he laughed

"why would you think that" I asked

"have you looked in the mirror yet" he joked, I actually knew I look terrible in the morning, this wasnt the first time I slept over and Zack got freaked out when he saw me

"i know, can you help me fix my hair so we can go down to my parents house and pick up my stuff" I wasn't sad anymore I felt happy, well I guess Zack knows how to fix me

"okay" he gave me a confused look but a few minutes later he fixed my hair and did my make up, he always said I looked better natural so he only used a little make up

"oh wow I look fantastic" I said to him

"what happened to you Maddie, I mean last night you were calling out my name in the middle of the night and now you are acting like nothing happened" he asked

"i don't know I guess I kinda feel better" I replied, I didn't know it either but he was right I was having a huge mood swing I mean last night I was to depressed to eat but now I am happy

"what was your dream last night" he asked

"I don't remember"

"you were calling out my name"

"I don't remember but it must have been about you" I smiled

A few minutes later Carey came inside

"good morning Maddie, how are you feeling" she asked

"i am feeling great but I am sore in places I have never been sore before" I said to her, Zack's eyes were wide open

"good to know, so I was thinking maybe you could go to the doctor for a check up you know" she suggested

"I will but first I have to pick up my stuff from my parents house" I told Carey about being kicked out and she was happy to let me move in

"okay call me when you are ready to go to the doctor" she said and left

"Zack do you mind taking me to my parents house" I asked him

"no problem" he replied still confused

A few minutes later I put on a black T-Shirt and a green skirt I found in Zack's dresser, I always kept a few of my clothes in his dresser so it was easy when I slept over, I usually stay over a lot so it was very convenient

Zack took me to my parents apartment, I had my fingers crossed hoping they would take me back

I knocked on the door and my mom answered it

"hi mom" I waved

"oh its you" she gave me a disgusted look and said "come in and pack up your stuff" she let us in

It took a while but I packed everything I owned, My dad was watching me since he didn't want me to take anything I didn't own including my bed, pillow and my blanket, I only took all the clothes I had and all my photo albums and went back to the hotel with Zack, I wasn't crying although Zack bought a lot of chocolate ice cream

Back at the hotel Zack helped me unpack and he re arranged the room so that I could stay comfortably

"Zack I cant thank you enough for this"

"well I love you" he said

"you love me?" I asked

"yea I mean in a platonic kinda way"

"oh" my smile went away, I guess he really must have gotten over me

"Maddie what's wrong" he asked

"no I just realized something" I said

"what"

"Zack how come you don't call me sweet thang or flirt with me anymore, I mean don't you like me like that anymore" I asked

"of course I like you Maddie I always will but you made it very clear that you didn't want me to like you" he replied

"Zack I didn't mean it back then I thought you were too young at it was a crush but I guess I loved you too, even back then" I confessed

"really?"

"yes Zack really I love you and I hope you can forgive me" I said

"I..." I didn't let him finish I pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips

"wow" wow was all he said and it was pretty wow to me too

"I love you Maddie I never stopped loving you and when I imagine myself in the future I always imagined you and now you just said you loved me"

"Zack that's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me"

"I love you Madeline"

"I love you too Zachary" I kissed him again this time with more passion

A few minutes later I find my self trying to remove Zack's pants but he stopped me and broke off

"Zack what's wrong" I asked

"Maddie as much as I want this, I cant, its wrong I mean you are seventeen and I am fourteen" he explained

"I don't care anymore Zack I want you, I want to be yours, I want you to make love to me"

"Maddie I want to, god knows how much I want to but I cant do it, you will get arrested if some one finds out and I want us to be married when we do it for the first time"

"Zack I didn't know you wanted to wait" I was surprised at Zack, I mean he was the least likely to wait to get married

"I want to wait I will wait no matter how long"

"Zack Marry me" I asked I probably wasn't thinking clearly I forgot that he was 14 and I am 17 but I don't care anymore I want to be his forever

"Maddie are you Mad?" he asked, it made me laugh a little

"no Zack I am serious I don't care about the age difference anymore I want to be with you I want you Zack I love you"

"Maddie you have to calm down, we haven't even been out on a date"

"Zack please Marry me I love you I have known you since you were 12 and I love you"

"Maddie we both are below the legal age for marriage"

"I don't care anymore I don't care about anything anymore I want to be yours forever, take care of me Zack, marry me"

"Maddie!"

"Zack I want to marry you I love you please Zack marry me"

"come on Maddie you know we cant"

"why"

"come on Maddie we are too young"

"I don't care Zack I don't care about anything just marry me"

I don't know what was happening to me, I don't know why I was acting this way, I couldn't control my self anymore

"Zack I am tired please help me sleep"

"okay Maddie" I laid down on Zack's bed and he covered me with his blanket and tucked me in,

"Zack can you stay with me for a bit longer" I asked

"okay"

I closed my eyes and drifted away in to sleep

- First Date -

I woke up in the morning feeling better than ever, for some weird reason I am not that depressed about being raped and kicked out, Zack was sleeping on the floor next to his bed which I used to sleep

"Zack wake up" I woke him up

"what" he groaned, we were not morning people, its another thing we had in common, I get mad when some one wakes me up in the morning and so does Zack

"wake up Zack" I shook him

"good morning" he said in a sarcastic tone

"get up will ya"

"what do you want" he asked

"lets see, for my first wish I wa..." I started but was cut off by my own laughter

"really Maddie?"

"thank you Zack"

"for what" he was annoyed that I woke him up

"thank you for not taking advantage of me when I was extremely vulnerable and I know how much you want to have sex with me but thank you for respecting me last night" I kissed his hand

"Maddie I love you , I don't just want sex, I want a relationship with you, I want to be with you forever, I want to protect you Maddie" he confessed

"Zack will you go out with me" I asked

"really?" he asked, his eyes grew bigger with excitement

"Zack I love you, and I want to go out with you" I kissed him on his lips

"I don't know what to say Maddie, I mean I never thought you wanted to go out with me"

"just say yes Zack"

"i ca ca cant" he stammered,

"why Zack I thought you always wanted to go out with me"

"no its not that I mean I want to go out with you but the thing is I don't want to get my hopes up Maddie, I mean the last time you kissed me I thought I had a chance but I was wrong, I don't want to get my heartbroken again Maddie not again" Zack was about to cry but he was holding it in and so was I

"I am so sorry Zack I didn't meant to hurt you like that back then, I never knew you felt that way, please give me another chance" I was about to start crying

"okay" he said

"Zack I think I am nuts" I said

"I know you just asked me out" he joked about it but I was serious

"no really Zack I mean I think I am going insane so if I ever start to get crazy just slap me okay?"

"Maddie I wont hit you okay so forget about it and I know last night you went crazy" he replied putting both his hands on my shoulder

"no Zack I mean it I don't have any control over myself"

"Maddie what happened to my old Maddie" he asked

"huh?"

"what happened to the sarcastic, funny, smart Maddie that always rejected me" He asked smiling at me

"that Maddie died when your cousin raped me but why do you care Zack I thought you wanted me"

"this isn't you Maddie, I want my sweet thang back"

"what do you mean" I was puzzled I didn't know why he asked me this, have I changed this much?

"Maddie I love you I really do but ever since yesterday you start to act differently"

"Zack I know something is not right with me I mean I completely lost it last night and I know I am crazy its just that I don't want to deal with it right now"

"so does this mean we have a date" he asked

"yes"

Zack's smile grew wider

A few minutes later Zack took me out for breakfast and I had a really nice time, much better than any date I ever had gone, Zack was the perfect guy I sometimes went crazy but he calmed be down he didn't slap me but he calmed be down and we went back home"

**I ran out on ideas so sue me... anyways I will continue this piece of crap in a week or so but I will write a few other stories too I have many ideas with this couple I always wanted to get them together but Disney is stupid**

**well anyway my point is this story will be continued so check back and review, tell me what you want to happen **


End file.
